


Buyer's Remorse

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Dress Up, Fondling, M/M, Maidbot!RK900, Maids, Sexual Tension, Vampire!Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: Gavin just wished he’d had the common sense to bother looking at more than a serial number before hitting add to cart.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 27
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sup im reuploading this by popular demand! hope yall enjoy it <3

By the time the box came in, Gavin had nearly forgotten he’d even put the order in. The nights were long, his memory a bit shoddy now and again, and sue him, he couldn’t be expected to recall every single bad decision he made when waiting out the night for morning to put him to sleep. He’d been  _ lonely.  _ Bored. It felt like common sense in the moment, ordering an android at random. 

Upon opening the package, though, Gavin just wished he’d had the common sense to bother looking at more than a serial number before hitting  _ add to cart.  _

As it was now, the android was out of the package. Out of the package, into the stupid, frilly outfit Gavin had bought too in the spur of the moment, and cleaning the old house from top to bottom as if it were his job. Which, Gavin mused as he sank deeper into his chair, it sort of was. What else was he supposed to assume? The maid package had only been another sixty bucks on top of the baseline android unit cost; if Gavin—as an android, of course—had woken up and saw the maid dress and feather duster, he’d probably assume the same. 

It was… unsettling. Just a bit. Gavin drummed his fingers along the arm of his chair, watching the android—the big, hulking,  _ male  _ android—flit around the room in his short little dress. It’d been a few years since he’d last bothered trying to hire help around the place, even longer since he felt like he could trust himself to keep his teeth to himself and the blood  _ inside  _ the help instead of anywhere else. He’d gotten used to taking care of himself, doing things on his own. This change was… Hmm. 

It was hmm. 

“You really are just going at it, aren’t you?” Gavin muttered, turning sideways in the chair to hook his knees over the arm. The android paused to look at him, calm pale face a sort of unflappable mask in the dim light of the sitting room. 

“Would you prefer I clean another room, master?”

Gavin rolled his eyes. God, and then there was that. Apparently buying a maid package automatically included an etiquette patch too. He’d powered the bot on and then it was all,  _ yes, master, no, master, can I cook you dinner, master? _ “Nah, you’re fine,” he said, propping his head on his hand. “It’s just weird having you here.” It was weird having another body here and not feeling that instinctive urge to bite, drink, kill. The android didn’t smell like a meal. He just smelled like… lemons. Detergent. Whatever nice-smelling perfume they douse androids in before shipping them off to vampires with buyer’s remorse. 

Maybe it’d be better if he’d bothered to look at the sales page. Maybe he’d like this more if he’d gotten himself something other than a black haired, blue-eyed gladiator in a skirt. 

And this android  _ was  _ massive. Just… Just fucking huge. He was taller than Gavin, thicker too, and it was a wonder the white tights didn’t burst off his big, supple thighs with every step he took. Gavin watched him go back to his dusting, moving on from the intables to head over towards the big wall of shelves that contained a hundred years of trinket and junk collecting. 

Gavin let out a sigh. He didn’t need to be here watching. An android wouldn’t steal his shit and this hardly counted as entertainment. He drummed his fingers along his thigh and pushed himself upright in his seat. It’d just been so long since he’d had anyone else in the house. It probably said something about his current state of loneliness that he kept gravitating towards a stony-faced robot instead of sulking in some other room. 

Eternity really wasn’t all it was cracked up to be sometimes. 

Gavin let out a sigh and leaned forward on his arms, bracing his elbows on his knees. He stared at the android and watched him move, watched him clean. The need to pounce wasn’t all that present. He knew he wouldn’t get a meal out of this one, even if he did have his thighs on display, the pale, long line of this throat…

What was this thing’s name? It came on the box. RK900, designated… What? What had it been? Something similar, something like a number… Gavin parted his lips to ask just as the android lifted his arm above his head— 

Oh. Oh, damn. That was an ass. This android had an  _ ass  _ hiding under that tiny, rucked up skirt. Gavin bit down hard on his bottom lip, his fangs nearly managing to puncture his skin. The android rose up on his tiptoes to begin dusting upper shelves. It drew the tight little outfit taut along his shoulders, highlighting his cinched little waist and just how fucking thick he was in the chest, the ass.

Maybe there was something to be said about blind-ordering a big bitch of a maid-bot after all. 

Gavin swallowed a mouthful of saliva. Maybe there was fun to be had in all of this too, if he played his cards right. He cleared his throat. “You know what I am, right?”

The android paused and slowly lowered his feather duster. He turned and looked at Gavin. “You are my master, master.” He batted his eyes. The fucking tease. How had he not noticed how much of a fucking tease he was? Some things really should come on the box. It wasn’t fair finding this out so late in the game.

Gavin lifted himself from his seat and strode over to him. He made sure to show his fangs when he smiled. “Do you know what your master is, though?” he pressed, resting a hand on the android’s hip. Nines, the package had said. Cute name for a cute face. 

The LED on his temple cycled yellow. “You are not human,” he recited after a moment of analysis. Something like a pout curved his lips downwards. “I’m not sure what you are.”

Touching his cheek was easy. Nines’s skin was soft, his temperament gentle. He didn’t flinch away from his cold touch, and there was no need to mesmerize him into passivity when he was already so calm. “I’m a vampire, sweetheart,” he said, stroking his thumb along the shape of his artificial cheekbone. So perfect. Why hadn’t he thought to do this before? “Are you afraid of me?”

The LED didn’t even bother to change color. “No, master,” Nines recited. In fact, he seemed to lean into his touch. 

“Really?” It figured an android wouldn’t be afraid. What could he do to him anyway? Gavin was pretty sure thirium wouldn’t make a good blood alternative. He dragged his hand down Nines’s neck, then over his full chest. God, he was built so well. He let his hands move lower and looked into those pretty eyes. Gavin stepped closer; he pressed his hardening cock against Nines’s thick thigh. “Even if I wanted to… eat you up?”

Nines’s back met the shelves with a dull thud. He tilted his head to the side. Gavin was an idiot for not thinking him cute before. This should be illegal. “I am the highest rated android on the market, master,” he said, cool and serene. “There are plenty of options available that could in theory be utilized for such purposes.”

Gavin palmed his ass and bunched up his skirt. Satin met his fingertips. Satin  _ panties.  _ “You saying I can fill you up and drink from you?” he asked, fondling that perfect ass. His eyes narrowed. “Any time I wanted? As much as I wanted?”

“Yes, master,” Nines murmured, resting his slender hands on Gavin’s chest. He batted his pretty blue eyes. “I’m yours to do with as you wish.”

A dozen ideas flickered through Gavin’s head, each more depraved than the last. It had always been a problem, fighting the impulse to drink to completion, to leave his donors alive. He’d never have to worry about that with Nines, would he? No, all he had to do was make sure he got regular deliveries, Nines regular refills. He eyed Nines’s pretty nape and dragged his hand between his legs, pawing at his thigh inner thigh. So many options. So many tempting places to bite. 

Gavin grinned. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin looked at Nines. Nines looked at the floor. The android shifted on the bed and smoothed down his skirt over his thighs, drawing Gavin’s attention like a calculated tease to drive him up the fucking wall. They’d been preparing for this moment for weeks now. It was…

Fuck, the anticipation was almost too much to take.

“You sure this is gonna work?”

Nines looked at him closely, cocking his head to the side. “The arrangements have been made,” he said quietly, finally looking Gavin in the eye. He seemed almost… nervous. “My internal temperature has been increased to warm your meal to the ideal temperature, and I believe there are two juncture points that can be punctured to provide you with the feeding experience you desire.”

Gavin drew a little closer, crossing his arms. He could smell it a little in the air. The blood inside Nines, that was. His fangs ached a little. He gripped his biceps tightly and was only a little embarrassed when his voice came out low and dark as he replied, “Is that so? Where?”

Like the perfect mark, Nines tipped back his head and bared his pretty throat. “At the base of my throat where a human’s jugular would be,” he answered softly. 

Gavin inched closer, eyes narrowing, his hunter’s instinct flaring in the back of his mind. He wanted to pounce. He wanted to lunge. He wanted to cover Nines’s body with his own, hold him down, and just sink his teeth into that— 

He forced himself to let out a shaking breath. Calm. He needed to be calm. He licked at his lips and looked Nines in the eyes, not the throat. “And the second?”

Nines looked away again, and without a word he spread his thighs. The skirt grew taut and lifted higher. For a moment Gavin was fixated by the teasing lace of the panties covering his— his what? What did Nines  _ have  _ under there anyway? He was suddenly besieged with the desire to know. 

“Here,” Nines said softly, running his hand down his thigh. His long, pale fingers ran along the inner thigh, and just like that, Gavin stopped thinking about Nines’s panties. His lips parted. His fangs dug into his bottom lip. “You can bite here too.”

Gavin swallowed. He moved closer, pausing right between Nines’s spread legs. The scent was so strong now. It filled his head, driving thought from his head until only instinct remained. 

Nines blinked up at him, his pretty face artfully blank, unerringly perfect. “Do you know where you wish to feed, master?”

Sinking to his knees, Gavin grinned. He let his hands cover Nines’s thighs, spreading them even wider to accommodate himself between them. “Yeah,” he murmured, rubbing his thumb along that perfect, soft skin. “I think right here will do just fine.”

Nines blinked. He looked at Gavin’s hands and how they framed his legs, how they subtly hitched his skirt higher and higher and how his fingertips were beginning to dip beneath the straps of his garter belts. “Is there anything I can do to facilitate your experience, master?” 

Gavin tore his eyes from those legs. “Facilitate? Like what?” 

The LED went yellow. Nines opened his mouth but said nothing. His thighs tensed under Gavin’s hands. 

“...Anything you want, master,” he finally said. He looked shy. Cute. 

Hm. “That sounds pretty good,” Gavin figured. He rubbed at Nines’s thighs, licking his lips. A dozen ideas were vying for his attention, for his consideration. There was a hell of a lot he could do with an offer like that. But for now…

“Why don’t we just focus on getting me fed,” Gavin decided, lowering his head to run his tongue along the length of Nines’s pretty thigh. “After that we can talk about what else you can do for me. Okay?”

The ghost of a blush seemed to gild Nines’s cheekbones. He looked at the wet line of saliva on his thigh, and nodded. “Yes, master.”

“God, I love it when you call me that. So gorgeous for me, aren’t you? I just wanna lick you all over.” Gavin nuzzled Nines’s thigh, kissing it with his lips parted, his fangs positively aching from the need. He opened his mouth and nipped lightly, testing the give of the artificial flesh. “This dress looks so good on you,” he said to the patch of skin near the crook of Nines’s legs. It wasn’t quite as soft as real flesh might have been, but it still had the resistance that acted like a tease, the warmth that burned his cold lips and screamed at him to bite, to drink, to  _ taste.  _ “It’d look so much better on the floor.” 

Shifting. A beat of silence, and then, “Like this, master?” 

Gavin’s eyes flicked upwards. Nines was looking at him, lifting his hands to pull at the low cut neckline of his dress. He slipped it down a little and bared his collarbones and some of his chest. Gavin felt a growl build in the base of his throat. This was ungodly. It was just... 

Gavin saw red. 

His jaw clamped down and his fangs sank in, and Nines jumped a bit under his hands, but when compared to the strength of something undead, his was no match at all. A hot gush of blood blossomed over Gavin’s tongue. His eyes dilated. He held so tightly to Nines’s thighs that he could feel the artificial chassis dent beneath his fingertips. 

And it was perfect. Absolutely perfect. It shouldn’t have been, it honestly made no sense, but it was. It was  _ perfect. _ From the temperature to the sensation of soft skin against his lips, parting around his fangs, Nines felt as good—if not better—than the countless humans Gavin had sated himself with over the long, lonely years. He clutched tighter to Nines’s thighs, spreading them wider. He drank deep, deeper than he’d ever let himself drink if he knew it’d kill the one feeding him. 

But Nines wouldn’t die from this, would he? Gavin shuddered at the thought. Maybe this was a terrible idea after all. 

With more strength than he thought he had in him, Gavin made himself pull away. He licked at his lips, eyes locked first on the blood still trickling down Nines’s pale skin and then on those piercing blue eyes watching him avidly. Gavin let out a harsh breath. Nines’s dress had fallen down his shoulders a bit more, and a single nipple—perfect as every other part of him—was just visible at the edge of the hem. He looked like such a fucking slut.

“You good?” Gavin asked. He winced a little. His voice was so husky, like he’d been drinking whiskey instead of reheated blood out of the thick thigh of some maid bot. 

Nines parted his lips. For some reason, only God knew why, a pale pink slip of a tongue peeked out to run along his bottom lip. “Yes, master,” he answered in that smooth, low voice of his. He blinked slowly, eyelashes so fucking long and  _ pretty.  _ “Do I taste good? Am I satisfying you?”

Gavin pressed his forehead against Nines’s thigh. His dick ached in his jeans. 

“Yeah,” he croaked. “I think you are.”

A pause. “Are you aroused?”

Fuck. “Yeah.” He couldn’t even be ashamed of it. There was something about feeding that had always gotten to him. He couldn’t help it. It was erotic, seductive. Feeling the hot, rich, salty weight of it on his tongue, swallowing it in deep, thirsty gulps— Gavin huffed out a harsh breath and felt his jaw ache to sink back into the willing flesh just inches from his lips. He needed the resistance against his fangs. He needed to squeeze these thighs, coax more blood to flow. 

Those thighs shifted beneath his hands. Nines made some small, strange little sound. When Gavin lifted his head, he saw Nines had turned his, staring off towards the wall with his LED flickering a curious shade of yellow.

“Nines?”

Nines didn’t look at him. His lips pursed. Beneath Gavin’s hands his thighs shifted, flexing like he was nervous. Gavin pulled away a little bit. He pointedly kept his hands where they were. 

“You got something you want to say?” Gavin asked. 

Nines shrugged. His dress slipped another few inches, and he made no move to pull it back up. “I’m yours to do with as you wish, master,” he said simply, turning his head to meet Gavin’s heavy gaze. He rolled his bottom lip between his teeth and his LED flicked blue. “I just… I like being of service to you.”

A beat passed. Comprehension followed in its wake. Gavin’s hands tightened their grip, and his aching cock gave a twitch behind his zipper. Slowly, Gavin smirked. He looked down at Nines’s inner thighs and traced his thumb along the crescent imprint of his bite displayed so luridly against the projected skin. 

“Is that so?”

Gavin ran his tongue along the still bleeding cut. He fought down a shiver.

He lifted his eyes and saw Nines’s answer written plainly in the tilt of his chin, in the parted, wanting fullness of his lips. Gavin closed his eyes and felt himself smile into the kiss he left on the cut. 

Yeah, this was going to work out perfectly. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the lovely chowbot asked for a reprisal of this au and it got me to dust it off and reupload it for everyones viewing pleasure. b sure to say thank you to them for it!

The thing about being undead that no one ever told you was just how many invitations you get for parties you  _ really  _ don’t want to go to.

And despite being a bit of an old homebody, Gavin could say that he got a lot of them. He blamed it on being older than the average bloodsucker on the block. If you lived past the mid-century point, everyone thought you were hot shit. Make it to a hundred and you were a veritable celebrity. 

Whoop-dee-fucking-doo. 

So, no, Gavin couldn’t say he was a regular part of vampiric nightlife. He tended to stay behind closed doors, wasting the hours away on television and movies and videogames, and, more and more often these days, playing with his new android. Who needed the world outside when he could fuck a tasty piece like that? Definitely not him. 

Of course, that didn’t stop the invitations from coming every evening like some sort of regular reminder of the outside world from hell. 

“Should I throw them out, master?”

Gavin looked over the latest offender to his peaceful oasis to take in the sweet, pleasant face of his maid. Nines was decked out in a new headband and a particularly slutty little skirt, and the effect looked way too good perched on the edge of his bed like this. 

He managed a lazy smile and gave an even lazier shrug. “Then what would I have you bring me when I wake up?” he asked. He gave Nines a hungry once-over. “Breakfast in bed?”

Nines dipped his head. There was a ghost of a blush on his cheeks. Fucking hell. 

“You know, it’s almost a crime I don’t show you off more.” Gavin glanced at the open letter in his hand. It was printed on actual paper, something almost non-existent in everyday life for anyone who wasn’t a vampire. Grey had always been a traditionalist like that… 

The bed dipped as Nines climbed onto the bed and crawled towards him. Gavin looked away from the letter and smiled at him.

“Would you like that?” he asked, coaxing the android into laying beside him, head on his chest. “Want me to doll you up and show you off to all those classless losers?”

Nines nuzzled him, closing his pretty blue eyes. “So long as master is happy, I’m happy.”

“You’re too good to me,” Gavin huffed, carding his fingers through the android’s soft hair. He reached for his abandoned tablet and propped it on his chest, bringing up the Cyberlife online store. “But so long as you’re on board, I don’t see why we shouldn’t give these losers a sight they won’t ever forget.”

Nines opened an eye. “Master?”

Gavin kissed his head. “Go ahead and send in my RSVP,” he ordered. 

So long as they were going, he was going to make sure those thirsty bastards never forgot just how good he had it these days.

\--

The vampire who answered the door full on gaped the moment he got a good look at Nines. 

“Two under Reed,” Gavin inserted smoothly, grinning as Nines draped himself a little more over his shoulder. “We’re on the guest list.”

The doorman blinked dumbly, tearing his gaze away from Nines and shifting it over to Gavin. “Um. Right. Reed.” He opened the door a little wider and shot a quick glance at Nines. His throat bobbed as he swallowed. “You can come on in.”

“After you,” Gavin murmured, pressing his hand against the small of Nines’s back. He shot the doorman a smirk, drinking in the waves of jealousy flowing off him like a river. He couldn’t blame him at all. They’d been turning heads every since they got out of the car, and they kept on doing it as they entered the foyer and took an initial spin around the milling crowd. It was a veritable who’s-who of the vampire hierarchy, the old blood mixing with the new upstarts in ways that promised nothing good for the political climate in the next few months. 

Gavin avoided gazes as best he could. He didn’t want to talk to any of them, and he really didn’t want to explain to any of them why he’d chosen now of all times to come out of his seclusion. He let Nines shine instead, drawing their attention and interest in waves. It was hard not to look at him, to be drawn to him; he towered over most of the crowd in his heels, and the long jacket cinched at his waist didn’t hide much of his long, bare legs or the criss-crossing pattern of straps that made up the playsuit covering his chest. 

It was a little funny just how good he looked; most of the vampires here probably couldn’t tell that he wasn’t human. The blood inside him smelled too much like the real thing, and who was listening for a heartbeat when they could look at him instead? 

A hand tightened on his leather jacket sleeve. Gavin glanced up and found Nines looking at him. 

“What is it?” he asked, bringing them over to a wall. “Feeling nervous?”

Nines shook his head. They’d put some eyeshadow and eyeliner on him, a smear of lipstick to give him some more color. When he parted his lips to speak, Gavin couldn’t look away. 

“People are staring at me,” Nines said quietly. “Is my appearance inappropriate?”

Inappropriate? Christ. “Absolutely not. You’re so fucking sexy,” Gavin growled, digging his fingers into Nines’s hips just to feel the artificial give. He went up on his toes and pressed their lips together. The kiss was short, the heat sweltering. “Do you have any clue how sexy you are? It’s criminal.”

The way those straps hugged his curves went beyond criminal; it was downright mind-breaking. It’d been a toss-up figuring out the sizing for a playsuit like this. RK900 models weren’t really the intended market for the sluttier options on the CyberLife website, so it had taken a little finagling to get him strapped up and comfortable. 

The chest being mostly bare helped. It meant only a few straps needed to be cinched and adjusted, but that just meant all of his skin was on display, the narrow black leather strips denting his plush flesh enticingly. Gavin couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He kept slipping them beneath the hem of the leather jacket, dragging his fingertips beneath the straps. Every inch of him begged to be debauched. 

Gavin gave his android another kiss, this time nipping his bottom lip hard enough to coax a thin bead of blood to the surface of his skin. He let himself taste it, just a taste, before pulling away. This was already looking to be an evening well spent, just from this alone. 

“Oh, Gavin!” a voice called out behind him, low and even. “It’s been a while.”

Gavin stiffened. Nines noticed immediately, LED going from a passive blue to a worried yellow. “Master?” he asked softly. 

“It’s fine,” Gavin mumbled, turning slowly. He fixed a smile to his face. “Nice to see you at your own party for once,” he returned to the tall, willowy vampire approaching him from a group near the wall. The last time he’d come to one of Grey’s parties he’d spent the entire thing hunting for a host he later heard had ditched to service some old-bloods in the boudoir on the top floor. 

Grey smiled demurely, crossing his arms once he deemed himself near enough to Gavin to be respectable. “I was so surprised to see your RSVP,” he admitted, tucking a lock of his namesake whitish hair behind his ear. “Everyone thought you’d died or something.”

“None of you are that lucky,” Gavin returned dryly. He looked their host for the evening up and down, taking in fancy silk and multiple piercings in each of Grey’s ears. Most vampires tended to stay fixed in their fashion, held fast to the era they were turned, and Grey really was no exception to that rule. He looked like a very expensive goth twink ready for the nightclub and nothing at all like the insanely powerful and influential figure he actually was. “I just got bored of the house and figured I’d grace you all with my presence. Don’t get used to it.”

Grey nodded easily, smiling placidly. His gaze shifted to Nines and he cocked his head to the side. “And who is this?” His lips twitched a little when he caught sight of Nines’s LED. “An android?”

It was the moment Gavin had been waiting for. He felt his lips curl into a mean smile as he looked at Nines too, admiring just how good a job he’d done dolling him up. “This is Nines,” he said proudly. “He’s my blood doll.”

Grey’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “Your blood doll? How is that possible?”

Gavin grinned wider. Grey’s mood dictated the party, and everyone in the room was looking their way to take their cues from him. Nines drew a little closer to Gavin when all eyes turned to him. “I’ve got my ways,” Gavin said, savoring the cryptic tone on his tongue like a fine wine. “And let me tell you, it’s way better than the real thing. You can drink as long as you want. It’s—” He sucked in a breath and exhaled it slowly, still smiling. “Well, you’d really have to try it for yourself to get it.”

Grey looked speechless. Most everyone else just looked hungry. Good. That was their cue to move along and make it worse. 

“Anyway, good to see you too, Grey.” He turned to Nines and gave him a smile. “Come on,” Gavin murmured, wrapping an arm around Nines’s cinched waist to pull him flush to his side. “Let’s see what there is to do here, hmm? We’ll go once we’re bored.”

“...Always nice to see you, Gavin,” Grey said serenely, either not hearing or not caring that his party had just been written off so easily. “Please enjoy yourself; we’ve spared no expense in making the evening special.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and snorted. “Right,” he muttered, already pulling Nines in the opposite direction. He’d think nothing less of an old blood fuddy-duddy like Grey to pull out all the stops just to impress a few raisins. “Let’s go see what’s going on over here.” 

Over here ended up being some kind of ritzy parlor room where a good portion of the guests had decided to congregate. There were pool tables and card tables and more than a few people seated and chatting about nothing at all. The room was practically spilling over with humans; in fact, if Gavin had to guess, he’d put his money on there being no less than three humans for every vamp in the vicinity, all dressed up and available to anyone who felt the need to indulge a little on something they hadn’t brought themselves. It made him want to roll his eyes, that little nugget of information. Leave it to the old blood to cater to every desire so literally. 

Alcohol was freely flowing to facilitate intoxication on every front. Over by the wall Gavin watched as some dolled up tartlet downed a shot before extending her wrist to the pale woman at her side, swaying and slurring her words even as the fangs entered her marked up arm. 

Something soured in the pit of Gavin’s stomach. To be honest, he hated it. He hated the culture around it, the sleaziness of it all. Where was the thrill in this sort of feeding? Where was the proprietary claim that made the blood taste all the sweeter? His fangs itched at the sight of all these humans on display, but his heart wasn’t into it at all. 

He tightened his grip on the android’s waist to get his attention. Nines blinked down at him prettily and parted his even prettier lips to ask, “What is it, Master?” 

“Can you get drunk?” Gavin asked quietly. 

The blue circle on Nines’s temple turned yellow. “I’m incapable of intoxication,” he said after a moment of thought. “Would you like me to approximate an intoxicated demean—”

Gavin was shaking his head before Nines could finish rattling off his offer. “No, no, no,” he murmured, tugging them towards the wall. He nodded his head in the direction of the listing woman and the vampire now fully supporting her as she continued to drink from that limp wrist. “Not you literally. The blood inside you. If I... If I wanted to let loose a little, could you? It’s best when there’s some booze in the mix. Do you get me?”

Nines looked around the party, assessing and analyzing silently. His LED finally went blue, and he returned his attention to Gavin. “I understand,” he said simply. “Does master have a preference?”

“For what, how I drink you?” They’d done it enough times now that he would have figured Nines would’ve had all that shit memorized. 

“For what I drink,” he clarified, drifting over to the open bar located in the corner of the room. 

Their host had been generous with them this evening, providing a full array of intoxicants for their human guests to indulge in. Street drugs, designer drugs, and a whole bevy of booze options resided in the shelves behind the bar. A nimble-handed bartender completed the package, spinning tumblers and mixing drinks as fast as the slurring, dazed humans could order them. 

Gavin quickly joined Nines towards the end of the counter. He scanned the selection and thought it over. 

“Let’s go for a rum and coke,” he decided, saying it loudly so the bartender would hear it too. “And make it a double. Neat.” Quieter, he pressed his mouth to Nines’s ear. “I like the heat and spice. It’ll make you taste so fucking good.”

Nines leaned into him, his eyes closing slowly. “As you wish, master.”

The bartender prepared the drink with a few deft movements. The glass clicked against the bar as it was set in front of Nines, and Gavin blindly slid a twenty towards the man, eyes locked on the android as he picked up the glass and held it against his lips. Gavin wasn’t entirely sure how this was supposed to work. Wouldn’t the alcohol just go into some waste pouch or something? Would it even mix with the blood in a way that echoed human intoxication?

Watching the way Nines’s pretty lips pursed against the edge of the glass, Gavin couldn’t really bring himself to care all that much either way. He swallowed down the urge to do something inappropriate and watched as the amber liquid disappeared. 

The glass went back down on the counter. Nines cocked his head and stared at it. 

“Did it work?” Gavin asked, only then realizing he was hard. 

Nines turned towards him and nodded. A slight blush rose to his cheeks— fake, it had to be. “I’m ready for you, master,” he answered, his voice slightly slurred. He lifted a hand to his collar and tugged the jacket down until most of his upper body was on display. “I hope it’s to your liking.”

Vampires didn’t have too many rules of conduct when behind closed doors. So long as no one outside of the grand secret saw, you could do pretty much as you wished. Of course, common courtesy dictated a few things here and there. Things like paying respect to your host, for starters. 

Gavin wasn’t really thinking too hard about decorum, but if he hazarded a guess he’d say that not going into a frenzy next to a crowded bar probably had a place on that list too. But he was beyond caring. He lunged forward, the empty glass flying off the counter from a clipped brush from his elbow, and grabbed Nines by the nape to pull him down to mouth-level. His fangs penetrated Nines’s soft, artificial flesh, the blood rising to the surface to fill his mouth with a deluge of sweet, hot nectar—

And then it turned sharp, and then the world veered swiftly into muted heat and a burn that hit Gavin somewhere in the back of the throat. Oh,  _ fuck.  _ It worked. It fucking  _ worked.  _ He clutched Nines closer to his chest and drank even deeper, revelling in the delicacy he hadn’t tasted in longer than he cared to think about. 

It wasn’t exactly the same as he remembered it; the alcohol was so much stronger, so much more potent like this, like it hadn’t burned off even a little bit since it’d been imbibed. There was something in there about body chemistry and human digestion that probably played a hand in it, but even a few sips put him so far beyond caring that he didn’t even try to linger on the thought. The booze was rushing straight to his head, and Nines’s docile, soft body language was sending everything else straight to his aching cock. 

In the distance he heard people begin to whisper. 

_ That’s an android,  _ one voice said. 

_ Seems like it tastes the same no matter where it comes from,  _ another replied. 

Beyond that, Gavin heard the sharp inhales, smelled the shifts in arousal and intent. The scent of Nines’s blood cocktail was filling the air, permeating everyone’s pleasant evening and riling them up without even trying. Gavin pulled off of Nines’s neck and gave in to the urge to laugh. God, he’d been so right to come out tonight. Now everyone knew just how good he had it. 

“You’re so perfect,” he rasped, licking the puncture wounds clean with a few heavy swipes of his tongue. “So fucking perfect for me.”

“Thank you,” came a soft, breathy voice. “So long as master is pleased…”

Gavin lifted his head, hearing the note of hesitancy in the android’s voice. He cupped Nines’s cheek and gave him a fond smile. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” That flush was still in his cheeks, too fetching to be something mortal. 

Pearly white teeth dented the flesh of Nines’s bottom lip. He glanced over Gavin’s shoulder, and then promptly hid his face in Gavin’s neck. He had to hunch over a little to do it, and the effect was entirely too cute to handle. 

“People are staring at us, master,” he whispered only once Gavin wrapped him in his arms.

He held Nines close to his chest as he made eye contact with every single vampire in the room. They went from hungry to hateful in the time it took to blink, and Gavin drank up every single glower thrown his way. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he chuckled, running his hands down Nines’s back to cup his ass through his jacket. 

If you couldn’t show off when you had something great, then what was the point of living forever anyway?

“They couldn’t afford you anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this consider leaving a nice comment for me! definitely check me out on twitter too for more dbh funtimes @tdcloud_writes. until next time!


End file.
